


Superstar

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst?, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance, band!au, destiel with mentions of sabriel, everyone is human, unrequited love (although not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always knew his crush on Dean Winchester would go nowhere. Working with him is both a dream come true and a nightmare, but things might not be as hopeless as he thinks.</p>
<p>Companion piece to "Blank Space", prequel to "Long Live"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of the Band!AU, or at least I think so... This time from Castiel's POV  
> Enjoy!

Since the first time Castiel Novak sees Dean Winchester, he knows he’s a goner. He’s not sure what it’s what pulls him so strongly towards the older boy: it might be the beautiful green eyes, the really attractive and freckled face, the soft smile. The brightness of his soul that seems to shine through.

Castiel is in love before Gabriel even introduces them.

But the older boy pays him no mind. Castiel supposes it’s expected; why would he? He’s an unremarkable teenager and Dean is… Dean is perfection incarnate.

He knows his infatuation is silly, that’s it borderline obsessive the way he idolizes the older teenager. He also knows it’ll go nowhere, but he doesn’t care. He’s happy with just gazing at Dean, daydreaming about what could be if only…

Gabriel and Dean start a band and they flare pretty good. When Sam turns 17 and joins them, instead of going to college like he supposedly wanted, Castiel knows they’ll go far. Dean and Gabe are both talented, but with Sam’s addition, they’re unstoppable.

So of course his crush has become more unattainable than ever before.

He tries to forget. He goes to college, buries himself in his studies. He tries dating, but no one catches his fancy for long. His heart belongs to the one and only Dean Winchester, who’s currently (if tabloids are to be trusted, and Castiel does believe them in this particular matter) bedding every available girl in the country.

It’s just sad that his heart break whenever he reads a tabloid.

Then the huge scandal of Crowley’s side business comes to surface and his brother and his friends find themselves without a manager. Castiel is doing well on his own, but he can’t deny his brother’s request. Not only out of their familial bond, but also because it’s the perfect chance to see Dean again.

He’s sure it would accomplish nothing, but he can dream, right?

But being close to Dean quickly becomes a torture. Seeing him laughing and flirting with the fans, when he barely spares a glance in Castiel’s direction, hurts. Castiel distracts himself with work and manages to make the band even more successful. He gets a contract with the biggest record company and gets them on their first international tour.

He’s happy, he can’t deny that. He likes his work and feels quite proud of what he has managed. Eventually, Dean warms up to him and starts talking to him more. At some point, they start spending more time together, usually bailing on their brothers for dinner and movies.

He looks at Sam’s and Gabe’s relationship and feels a pang in his heart. It’s both jealousy and pity, because he longs for someone to love him the way those two love each other, but he also knows he wouldn’t put up with what Sam does.

Frankly, he’s quite angry at his brother for pulling such a façade. He tries to convince Gabriel that coming out won’t have a too negative effect on their popularity: sure, there’ll be certain places (‘traditional’ states) where they won’t be able to go on tour ever again, but it would be worth it. Besides, they could always book more concerts in the more ‘progressive’ states.

Gabriel refuses and Castiel doesn’t push. It’s not his place.

Dean continues taking him out on what Castiel is starting to suspect are dates. Dean doesn’t call them that of course and he doesn’t attempt to make a move on him (or at least, Castiel doesn’t think so, although it has been pointed out to him more than once that he’s not very good at taking social cues), but somehow, Castiel feels like that’s the intention behind every invitation. The thought is heartwarming, but also very troubling.

Because, you see, Castiel is still pretty much in love with Dean, but he also knows Dean is a little loose with his affections. So maybe he does like Castiel and maybe even wants to bed him, but something else? Castiel doubts it.

So when Dean kisses him for the first time, Castiel feels like crying. He refuses to be just another on of Dean’s conquests; he wants so much more. And if by some miracle Dean is serious about them, he doesn’t want to hide like Gabriel and Sam do.

“I’ve never understood why your brother puts up with mine” he tells him, after what feels like an eternity of tense silence, “I believe what Gabriel does is terribly unfair. I won’t put up with that.” Dean tries to say something and so Castiel carries on, before he loses his courage and gives into whatever Dean is planning. “I advise you to think about what you want and what you’re offering before you kiss me again.”

He locks himself into his bedroom and cries himself to sleep. He could have Dean, but he’ll rather not if it means heartbreak in the long run. He wants something real, not just another daydream.

Time passes and Dean doesn’t try to kiss him again. Neither does he takes him out in another date and Castiel starts to believe that the older man has decided he’s not worth the effort. It makes him sad, but he’s also glad he was able to resist.

That morning during the interview, when the reporter asks Dean if he’s seeing someone (because it’s been a while since a paparazzi caught him with a girl) and Dean states that yes, he’s seeing someone, Castiel frowns. He knows for a fact that Dean isn’t dating anybody, so he wonders if the other male has finally decided to do as Gabriel and invent a relationship with a girl (probably one of Kali’s ‘friends’). He’s barely aware of Dean making his way towards him and is completely out of words when he kneels in front of him and says, “so, what do you say Cas? I know it took me a while to come to terms with my feelings for you, but now that I have… I would be crazy to let you go away. Marry me?”

He thinks he’s dreaming. He pinches himself and it turns out that no, he isn’t. He returns Dean’s bright smile and is vaguely aware of Gabriel staring at them open mouthed, but what really pulls him out of his happy place, is the sound of Sam leaving. Both he and Dean turn towards the younger male and when Dean tries to stand up to follow his brother, Castiel places a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll handle this” he utters, already feeling a little guilty for provoking that reaction from the younger Winchester. He kisses Dean’s lips chastely, before murmuring “the answer is yes, by the way” and hurries after Sam.

He’s elated by what has just happened, even if he feels bad for Sam. Nothing can really ruin his good mood, though. He always believed Dean was out of his reach and now that he has him…

He’s no letting go. Not now, not ever.

Who would have thought? Patience does pay off.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last one-shot I'll add to the Taylor Swift's song inspired series. "Mine" is still missing, but I'll get around writting that one eventually. If anyone has a suggestion of another one-shot, feel free to leave me a comment.  
> You can also find me in tumblr: ylc1.tumblr.com


End file.
